Te odio estúpido nerd
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Lo odia ¿verdad? No puede soportarlo ¿verdad? Eso es lo que retumba en los oídos y en la cabeza de Katsuki Bakugou, lo peor es que sucede durante la prueba de matemática... ¿qué sucederá? Este es el primero de los One-shot participantes en mis semanas de "Especial de escolares" y también es el primero de Boku no Hero Academia :3 Kacchan x Deku :3


**Hola ^^ Sé que debo muchas historias, pero no pude evitar traer esta.**

 **Yo le haré participar a este breve one-shot en mis "Especial de escolares" **

**¿A qué me refiero con esto? Bueno, muchas ideas surgieron mientras daba la PSU de matemáticas xD Aunque debo decir que ya rogué por mí a mi dios Yato-sama 3**

 **Como estas ideas nacieron en medio de eso y además ya salí del colegio pero no me he despedido como se debe, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer especiales de colegio, o sea one-shot dedicados a mis parejas favoritas y empecé con Kacchan y Dek**

 **La siguiente probablemente sea de Naruto x Sasuke, después puede que venga una de Tsurugi x Tenma, Ace x Luffy, Hinata x Kageyama y no sé, ahí veré que se me ocurre, tal vez haga parejas como Gaara x Sai, el caso es que todas serán One-shot y se escribirán en estas dos semanas si me es posible :3 Trataré de que sean 10, pero ahí veré kjahghjaka Reitero, TRATARÉ, no es que vayan a ser esa cantidad exacta ;)**

 **Espero que les interese al menos una xD Y que hayan entendido mi explicación ^^**

 **Bueno sin más que decir por el momento, espero que les guste :3**

 **Esta historia es YAOI**

 **ANIME: BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA**

 **PAREJA: KACCHAN (BAKUGOU KATSUKI) X DEKU (IZUKU MIDORIYA)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de** **Kōhei Horikosh :3**

* * *

 **~ESPECIAL DE ESCOLARES 1~**

 **Kacchan x Deku**

 ***~Te odio estúpido nerd~***

La hoja llena de letras y números se mantenía sin respuestas. El que debía llenarla depositando todo su conocimiento adquirido estaba muy ocupado manoseando un lápiz de tonos dorados y rojizos, que hacían más bonito al típico lápiz de grafito.

Miró hacia su lado derecho donde pudo enseguida ver el cuerpo de la persona por la cual en esos momentos no respondía.

Pasó sus ojos por el cabello enmarañado y la espalda pequeña, siguió hasta sus manos que sostenían aquel instrumento con tanta avidez… y llegó finalmente a su rostro, el cual estaba pensativo, completamente absorbido por los jodidos números y a su vez disfrutando de aquello.

"Maldito nerd" —Gruñó en sus pensamientos.

Él lo sabía, de todo el salón, ese frágil "sin particularidad" era el que más había estudiado, era el que de seguro más concentración tenía en esos momentos. Él sabía todo eso y principalmente sabía que le molestaba de sobremanera.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a rayar su hoja de la furia, no lo soportaba, no lo toleraba en absoluto. Él era alguien genial y Midoriya era su opuesto, sin embargo, era un opuesto tan débil que no tenía derecho ni siquiera a reclamarle, a estar en su contra…

Se mordió el labio cuando recordó que Deku dijo que iría a la misma universidad que él quería ¿imaginan eso? ¿Cómo si quiera pasó por su mente? ¿Era así de estúpido? Se repetía una y otra vez, mientras el lápiz frotaba su punta contra cada sección de la hoja.

"Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio..." —sin cansarse seguía diciendo.

Entonces escuchó una leve tos que hasta el profesor pasó por alto, mas, él enseguida notó.

Se volteó a mirar y se percató como aquella frente siempre cubierta por cabellos ondulados y verdosos, estaba ahora también cubierta de sudor.

El chico cerró sus ojos y se cacheteó despacito ambas mejillas impulsándose a seguir.

"Apuesto a que estuviste toda la noche estudiando, luego te dormiste destapado, tal como se espera de un estúpido como tú."

Izuku alzó la vista y sin querer sus ojos llegaron hasta la mirada de Katsuki, éste al instante se acobardó y volvió sus ojos a la prueba.

Nadie se dio cuenta, ni el mismo Bakugou, cuando un sonrojo pequeño apareció, casi invisible acompañado de un tic en su ojo izquierdo debido a la furia a causa de esa mirada.

Sí, porque él estaba furioso ¿verdad? Por ver a ese alguien tan débil tratar de estar a su nivel…

El profesor finalmente pidió las pruebas, y así todos los alumnos pasaron su respectiva hoja hacia adelante.

A continuación el salón se llenó de murmullos tales como: "¿Y qué tal te fue?" ¿Respondiste la última?" "¿Cuál te costó más?". Y alguno que otro lagrimeo por ahí.

Bakugou Katsuki se acercó al inocente, pero valiente Midoriya Izuku y poniendo una palma con todas sus fuerzas sobre la mesa hizo que el otro saltara.

—De seguro a ti te fue excelente ¿verdad D-E-K-U?

—No tanto como crees… Empecé a fallar en las últimas… Debí haber estudiado más… —esto cabreó al chico, quien frotando sus dientes se acercó aún más y tomándolo de la ropa lo levantó.

—Idiota, estúpido nerd, jodido ratón de biblioteca… —Y habría continuado si no es por aquel fragmento del cuello descubierto que quedaba por tirar de aquella ropa tan… innecesaria…

Su cabeza estaba completamente en eso, su respiración se aceleró y sus labios fueron humedecidos una y otra vez por sí mismo.

La tos lo despertó.

Midoriya tosía, no fuerte, pero se notaba su cara algo afiebrada.

—Idiota sin particularidad. —dijo para luego lanzarlo contra el asiento y propinarle un golpe que no dolió en lo más mínimo, pero que sí se estampó en su cara.

Izuku lo quedó mirando sin entender.

—Vete a la enfermería ahora mismo, si no quieres que te mande yo de un golpe.

— ¿Eh? Pero…

—Pero nada. No quiero que me contagies. —puso la cara más basca que pudo hacer y se sentó nuevamente en su sitio.

Deku no entendió nada, pero se levantó del lugar y pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería.

* * *

Días después el profesor llegó con un montón de hojas en sus manos. Dejándolas sobre el escritorio, procedió a saludar y posteriormente introdujo la clase.

Ya al final decidió entregar las pruebas.

Como la mayoría intuía con envidia. La nota más alta la obtuvo Izuku Midoriya, alias "Deku" y la nota más baja… Eso era algo inesperado.

Bakugou no era un ser estudioso, pero tampoco le iba tan mal como para reprobar.

—Bakugou-kun quédate al final de clases por favor. —pidió el profesor.

El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sin responder se quedó en su lugar.

Una vez todos los alumnos se fueron el profesor hizo que su alumno se acercara.

—Tal vez esto sea algo complicado para ti, pero pienso que no debería interferir en tus estudios ¿entiendes?

-— ¿Ah? ¿De qué habla?

El profesor le acercó su prueba.

El chico de ojos rojos quedó helado, petrificado, eso no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Esa era una broma ¿Cierto?

—Eso…

—Yo a lo largo de mi vida tuve que pasar por muchas situaciones así, por eso no he querido avergonzarte y he dejado que vieras tu examen a solas.

—Eso… no es mío…

—Lo es, comparé tu letra con la de otros exámenes que has hecho y es la misma.

Bakugou tomó la hoja donde por cada esquina estaba escrito el nombre "Izuku", "Deku" y "Midoriya" haciendo que las preguntas de la prueba se perdieran bajo estas gigantescas letras recalcadas una y otra vez.

—No es mío…

—Bueno, cuando uno se enamora no se percata de estas cosas, es algo natural el negarlas, sin embargo escribiste tu nombre en la barra que se pedía ¿ves? —Se lo enseñó y el otro no sabía qué hacer, sus puños se abrían y cerraban.

Frunció el ceño y tomando la prueba hizo uso de su particularidad para quemarla una y otra vez hasta que no quedara nada de ella.

—Deku, Deku… ¡Deku! ¡Esto es tú culpa!

El profesor miró como la hoja era destruida y simplemente protegió el libro de clases.

—Culpa de él ¿eh? El amor joven es…

— ¡Nada! ¡Yo lo odio! —Y salió de la sala tal como una bestia.

El profesor se quedó mirando un pedazo de papel quemado en el suelo y alzó una ceja.

Ahí aparecía escrito "Izuku" claramente, pero la "I" tenía algo raro, estaba rayada una y otra vez…

* * *

Bakugou llegó a la esquina y golpeó el poste con todas sus fuerzas.

—En definitiva lo odio, no quiero verlo nunca más… Yo…

Se tocó el pecho por un segundo y corrió de vuelta al colegio.

Una liviana gota cayó en su nariz.

Iba a llover.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a la presencia frente a él. —Deku.

—Va a llover. —Fue lo único que dijo y al mismo tiempo le ofreció un paraguas que llevaba en sus manos.

Katsuki miró su sonrisa y esas mejillas pecosas y reafirmó en su mente que lo odiaba.

"Te odio, te odio, te odio…"

—No quiero que te mojes. Eso, ya me iba. —Iba a correr en dirección a su casa, pero una mano lo detuvo desde el cuello de la camisa.

—No te devolveré nada después. —Así que abrió el paraguas y se lo pasó a Deku para que él lo sostuviera, ante la sorpresa y gratitud del otro. —Camina.

Y así Izuku tuvo que acompañar al testarudo y voluntarioso joven a su casa y luego devolverse con su paraguas.

—Estúpido nerd… te odio. —Dijo mientras las gotas caían ferozmente sobre la tierra y una sombra se perdía fugaz entre ellas.

* * *

 **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, en estos one-shots no se priorizarán cosas pervertidillas, sino el amor y el romanticismo de estas parejas sin ninguna clase de OC o OoC, aunque en casos tendré que hacer AU puesto que, por ejemplo en el caso de Luffy y Ace ellos no van a la escuela xD**

 **Y una última aclaración en este "Especial de escolares" tal vez no entren sólo parejas yaoi, también puedo poner una hetero que me guste como podría pasar con Meliodas x Elizabeth, aunque no sé, simplemente me voy más por el ámbito del yaoi haghaja Pero no es exclusivamente yaoi, eso quiero decir.**

 **Y ya, a lo que vaya surgiendo :3**

 **Deséenme suerte, que esta chica aún tiene la PSU de historia que dar, si alguien no es de Chile y no me entiende, yo puedo explicarle que es, no hay problema ;)**

 **Y lo más importante...**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **¡REVIEW! *-***

 **Son el alimento de mi alma :3**


End file.
